


Photographs

by wallofglass



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, cryptid squad, mentions of David and Rox, pre-pre-pre canon, uni days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofglass/pseuds/wallofglass
Summary: John has two photographs Henrik.  He acquires one more. (one-shot)





	Photographs

‘Thank you,’ John accepted the personnel files off the nurse. He could feel the weight of Henrik’s file before he shuffled to it, and paused, carefully scanning the text before lifting his eyes to the picture. It was unflattering. He looked pale and startled, and John forced away the smile that tried to twist across his mouth. Henrik had never liked photographs. At their graduation he had passed up the opportunity to be professionally photographed and had tried to duck out of the class shot. John had been standing in front of him, that much shorter that he didn’t even need to sit, and had only managed to keep Henrik there by discreetly winding his fingers through Henrik’s behind his own back. Other than his copy of that John only had one other picture of Henrik, taken in secret.

They had been in bed, in the lazy days between their final exams and graduation, hiding secrets from each other, trying to pretend that their time together wasn’t about to end. Henrik was heading back to Sweden, John to a prestigious hospital in France, but neither of them were ready to tell the other. John only had the camera because David had dropped off some boxes at his flat before taking off with Rox to travel round Europe. They had forever together.

John played with the camera, switching the settings, winding up the film, and snapped a picture of the window. He looked down at Henrik, snoring slightly, lying at an awkward angle, almost too tall for the cramped bed. John nudged him awake, and lay down beside him, tucking his head under Henrik’s chin. He lifted the camera above them just as Henrik woke up.

‘Mmmjohnwhat?’

‘Smile,’ said John, twisting his head to kiss Henrik’s neck.

***

The picture was blurry, faded, but Henrik was smiling, sort of. He was the main focus, John, settled on his chest, only became apparent when you looked for him. John examined it on the plane to Holby Airport. He didn’t smile this time, but anyone watching him would have been able to see the soft fondness in his eyes, despite the tension of trepidation in his body. He hadn’t seen Henrik in eight years. Seven years and three months. And a few days. But no matter what was waiting for him, he had this picture, and the memory of Henrik, warm in his bed, deep in his secrets, smiling just because John told him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sappy. The multi-chaptered one is still in progress I promise.


End file.
